A Second Father
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT. Tucker thinks about Hank, and how much he owes him. Spoilers for 'Am I Blue' Please R&R!


A Second Father

"............my first Royal Pains story-well, more like drabble. Spoilers for Am I Blue? Please R&R!"

Tucker watched as Hank tried to save his dad. He thought about what his dad had done for him, and compared it to Hank. He knew that he shouldn't have done that, but he had to. It killed Tucker to think about how much more compassion Hank had for him than his own father. Sure, his own father raised him, fed him, gave him a house to live in, a bed to sleep in, but he never acted like his father. But Hank was a different story. Hank had helped Tucker with his girlfriend problems, had answered his questions, had been there for him when he needed him, and so much more.

Tucker still hadn't forgiven his father for all the hurt he had caused him, and was beginning to think that he might never. But he knew that one day he would have to, or he would end of hurting himself.............just like his father had.

His father had abused alcohol and drugs. He had nearly killed himself! But Hank- despite his efforts to get his dad in a hospital- agreed to treat him from the house. Tucker knew that if it was someone else's dad, Hank would've never done that. And when Marshal tried to convince Hank he was cured, Tucker only encouraged his father's lies. He wanted so badly to think that his father actually wanted to do something with him, but in the end, he just wanted o get away from Hank, because he knew that he wasn't clean yet. As soon as his dad got protective o his coat, Tucker knew something was wrong. When he looked in the coat pocket and found the drugs, he wasn't even angry- or disappointed. He expected it now, and was used to being disappointed. In fact, he never expected anything of dad after that moment to try to save himself from being hurt by him again. He made his dad give him the keys, and he drove him to the rehab center himself.

Tucker couldn't believe how dumb his father thought he was. Did he honestly think that he wouldn't get suspicious if he was constantly high on the trip? Did he think that he wouldn't eventually find the stash?

Tucker thought back to when his father had gotten drunk at his house. He had expressed how he felt about it to his father, but he wouldn't listen to him. So he ran up the stair to get away, but ended up tripping. His girlfriend, Libby, called Hank, and took care of him. Hank and his father yelled and fought after that, and Libby stayed with him through - out the whole thing. Hank said that Tucker had to go somewhere else, which only brought on more argument.

But in the end, nothing had changed. His father was still gone, and Hank resumed his father-like role for Tucker. Tucker wondered if Hank knew that he thought about him like that, but decided that wasn't important. All that mattered was that Hank took care of him and loved him more than his own father. Dispite all of Marshal's efforts to show his son that he loved him, the only thing he ended up showing him was that he was selfish, and wouldn't give up drinking or drugs for him.

Tucker silently thanked Hank for being his second father-sent down to him by the grace of God. Just by giving a damn about him, Hank had changed his whole life- which he was eternally grateful for.

Suddenly, Tucker's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Tucker." he greeted.

"Hi Tucker. It's just me, Hank. I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the beach for a barbeque. My brother's gonna be there and Julian,too. You can bring Libby if you want." he asked. Tucker smiled. 'He always knows when I need to get out and have some fun.' he thought.

"Sure, we'll be there ASAP. Thanks, Hank."

"Good. I thought you might've wanted to come. And, uh, I had a question, if that's okay." Hank added shyly.

"What is it?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Are you okay? 'Cause with your dad and everything................I just wanted to make sure you didn't need to talk or anything."

"I'm fine- thanks to you." Hank smiled.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't have helped more."

"You did everything you could- trust me." Tucker answered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Hank." The line went dead. Tucker flipped his phone closed, and smiled.

"Thanks, Hank." he said to himself. Then, he went downstairs to see if Libby wanted to go.........

".................i hope that didn't suck! I really like Tucker if u couldn't tell. Hehe. Please R&R!"


End file.
